comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Goku Black (Earth-62015)
Goku Black, usually just called Black, is the final antagonist of Future Earth-62015. His true Identity is Zamasu from an unaltered timeline, in which he stole the body of Goku and sought to destroy all mortals alongside a different Zamasu. He was given the name Goku Black by Bulma while he simply referred to himself as Son Goku. Appearance His original appearance was identical to his counterparts. After stealing Goku's body, it somehow underwent minor changes. While still essentially identical, he has a slightly darker skin tone and sterner eyes, along with a somewhat skinnier physique. His attire consists of a sleeveless dark grey uwagi, a long-sleeved black undershirt with a turtleneck, a red sash, black pants and white boots. He wears a single gold and green Potara earring on his left ear. He also wears a Time Ring on his right index finger. Personality Before acting on his dark impulses, as Zamasu, he was a calm and patient individual, willing to listen to his teacher's words. Finally giving in to his desires, Black mercilessly killed Gowasu as his first step down a dark path. Upon taking Goku's body, Black became much more emotional. He gained many opposite characteristics to his host body's personality. Like his future timeline counterpart, he is extremely sadistic, seen when he kills Bulma, along with the vast majority of the Earthlings, believing it to be "justice". However, he retains his past self's politeness and is shown to be graceful during his first fight with Goku as Black. Black also claims to have already destroyed multiple different planets' populations before going to Earth. During his short battle in the present timeline, Black seems to enjoy the pain Goku inflicts on him in their battle, suggesting a masochistic side, which disturbs Goku. During his fight with Trunks, he showed a sense of brutality as he savagely fractured Trunks' arm and shoots a barrage of ki blasts at his defenseless opponent. However, Black also seems to share a few traits with Goku, namely his desire to fight strong opponents and love of battle, even going as far as holding his full power back in order to further enjoy a fight. Black also shares Goku's sense of determination, vowing to find Trunks as he escaped to the past. Judging from his derogatory comment towards Trunks' Saiyan heritage, it's possible that he harbors some negative feelings towards the Saiyan race, yet at the same time referred to them as a proud warrior tribe, enough to make the the decision to use Shenron's power to take over and reside in the body of a Saiyan: Goku. Black also seems to respect Goku's power. He seems to utterly detest humanity, perceiving them as a blasphemy and the gods' greatest mistake. He elaborates this hatred by stating that he has scoured several universes and has implied to have seen enough timelines via the Time Ring to feel vindicated in his belief that humanity is an existence that prevents the universe as a whole from becoming a true paradise and has taken it upon himself to destroy all traces of mankind, who he believes have only been allowed to live as long as they have because the gods are too prideful to acknowledge their failure in creating humans. Also, rather than using the Super Dragon Balls and wish for mortals to be exterminated, he preferred to steal the body of Goku, displaying his infatuation with the Saiyan. This also seems to suggest that he wanted to destroy mortals by himself, as he believed that it was his own responsibility, as if he were the Supreme God. Biography Background Dragon Ball Super Resurrection of Frieza Saga Future Trunks Saga Power Techniques Equipment Transformations Goku's Body Super Saiyan Rose Voice Actors Battles List of Characters Killed by Goku Black Trivia Gallery Category:Flight Category:Earth-62015 Category:Time Travel Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Martial Artists Category:Saiyans (Earth-62015) Category:Shinjin (Earth-62015) Category:Deities (Earth-62015) Category:Universe 10 (Earth-62015)